


Good Day Sunshine

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 13: at the beach----“W-wait, aren’t you supposed to pee on it or something?”“I didn’t think that works…” John replied, knowing where his friend was going with this.
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Good Day Sunshine

John and George were walking down the beach, feet in the water as they continued peacefully down the sunlit sand.

“Y’know, it’s kind of funny,” George said. “I mean, there isn’t a person here who’s running up to us to ask for an autograph.”

“That’s because there’s nobody here,” John laughed.

“Yeah! It’s nice!” 

After a few minutes of silence, George looked over at John, curiosity in his eyes. John returned the gaze.

“You alright, John?” The older man nodded, wondering why George would ask that. The next thing he said answered his question. “You just seem so quiet. You’re not usually so quiet.”

“Oh, I’ve just gotta piss. I’m really fine.”

“Oh!” George started to walk away from the water. “We should head back then.”

“Oh, no. I’ll be fine,” he laughed. He wasn’t lying. He didn’t have to go that bad yet, anyway. “I’m enjoying this walk.”

George jumped and smiled. “Yay!” He got back into the water and continued walking with his friend. “But if we need to start heading back, just say something, okay?”

It was then that John wished that they had just put on their swimsuits. They had agreed to just wear some clothes so they could go for a nice walk and not get too wet. Mostly because they had an interview later, and Brian didn’t want their hair to be wet.

But if he had a suit on, he could have just gone in the ocean and peed. Just like that, and he wouldn’t have had to even worry about it. 

~

They walked in silence again, and it was more peaceful than anything they’d experienced in probably a month. Their last tour was insane, and this little vacation was perfect.

But as they walked further and further, John heard George screech and jump up out of the water. When he landed again, it splashed up all over the both of them, but the younger man was quick into the sand, grabbing at his ankle.

He sat down and John followed him. “George, what’s wrong?”

The guitarist looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “I-I think I got stung by something.” When John followed his gaze, he saw red stripes across his ankle.

“Oh, Georgie, that looks like a jellyfish sting!”

George was starting to panic. “A w-what? What am I supposed to do? It hurts so bad!”

“I don’t know. Erm, just, er…. Wait a second.” John got down on the sand and started inspecting it just as George spoke again.

“W-wait, aren’t you supposed to pee on it or something?”

“I didn’t think that works…” John replied, knowing where his friend was going with this.

“I think you are. Johnny, could you, please? What if it gets infected?”

“And you don’t think piss would be even worse?”

George was starting to cry now. “Please, Johnny. You said you had to go.”

John took a deep breath. He really didn’t think it would help at all, but George was crying now. Crying. “Look, let’s just get you back and we’ll look at it, yeah?”

“John… It hurts too bad. Please.” John only shook his head. “Johnny!”

“Fine,” he sighed. He undid his pants, starting to regret agreeing to this at all. He aimed himself at the sting and looked up at George again, who was closing his eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

“I heard it was supposed to help… just get it over with.”

John knew he was going to regret this as soon as he let go. Urine streamed out of him, and George started to scream.

“John, it’s not helping! Stop, stop!”

But John couldn’t stop. The screams continued before George pulled his leg away. But John just kept pissing, now into the sand. He closed his eyes, hoping that if he couldn’t see how disgusted George was right now, he wouldn’t be as embarrassed.

His urine started to pool, and he wasn’t even close to done. The younger man sitting next to him only stared at his face, which was a face of pure bliss. When the stream finally cut off after what seemed like forever, George couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Christ, John. I didn’t know you had to go that bad.”

John looked at him, wanting to ask if he was okay, but he seemed too entertained to be in pain, and he didn’t want to change that.

“Why didn’t you just say something? I offered to head back with you.”

As George laughed, John put himself back away. “I enjoy walking with you, George. I didn’t want it to end.”

“We could’ve just gone out again after you pissed.”

“Well, it’s too late now.” John covered his face, sighing. “We should probably get you back.”

“Yeah. Well, I’m glad you don’t have to go anymore.” George tried to stand up with John, but he started to cry. “It hurts! John, it hurts so bad!”

“Alright. Do you want me to carry you?” When he nodded, John reached down to pick him up, glad that his bladder was now empty, so it wasn’t something he was still worried about. As they walked, John tried to make conversation. “Er, Georgie?”

“What’s up, John?” 

“Would you mind not mentioning that to anybody?”

George looked at him strangely. “What?”

“Me… pissing on you.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” George scrunched up his nose, and John just laughed.

“Hey! You asked for it.”

“You didn’t tell me you were gonna piss that much! And with so much force like that! It bloody hurt!” John got quiet, suddenly realising that he’d hurt the younger man.

“... Sorry.” His voice was so soft, and George reached up, wrapping his arms around John’s necl.

“Oh, no, John. I’m fine, really. I promise.” John didn’t say anything more. “Johnny?”

“George, I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“You didn’t. It was just because I got bloody stung by a jellyfish! That’s why I was hurt!” John was once again silent. “Look, I promise you didn’t hurt me, and I won’t say anything to the others, okay?” Silence. “I love you, Johnny.” He snuggled his head into the crook of John’s neck, and the older man smiled.

“I love you, too, Geo.”


End file.
